


Even monsters love

by sim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sim/pseuds/sim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself as the two targaryen princes chase after the not so innocent sansa stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even monsters love

**Author's Note:**

> In this story no one is the 'good guy'

sansa

Every one she had ever loved is dead or gone, Sansa looked in the mirror of Winterfell and shed ghost tears. Arya,bran and rickon were still nowhere to be found(if they were not already dead but she never liked to think about that)as for Jon, she laughed to herself bitterly, he had gone to the kings landing to be with his real family, she could have bet her life on it, that if Arya or any of her siblings were here he would not leave their side but sadly only she was left. Sansa remembered that day like it was yesterday, She had looked at him with all the little hope left in her and begged him not leave her, he was all she had but Jon didn’t even look her in the eyes when he said "I have to go with my real family...isn’t that what you always wanted for me not to be your bastard brother anymore well now I am not", Sansa knew that she had treated him badly in the past and she had told him how deeply she regretted it but it didn’t make Jon stay, nothing would because she wasn’t Arya. But he was ever the chivalric Jon so he had sent her letters every couple of moons for a year but then he stoppedand so did she. There was no love left in her to waste on him. That was 2 years ago. 

It was king Aegon's one and twenty nameday and everyone who was anyone was invited to celebrate with him as her being the lady of Winterfell she was required to go. Also her bannerman were urging her to wed, however the last thing Sansa wanted to do was go back to the place that ruined her life forever but she must because she had to maintain a healthy alliance with the Targaryen’s and to refuse would be looked at as an insult so it had to be done. Sansa also wanted to show Jon that she was happy without him; it was true in a sense because he had Brienne of Tarth, her most loyal guard and her best friend, her only real friend. Sansa had grown is last few years, she has womanly figure, matched with big baby blue eyes that made her dangerous to the men (some women) that lusted after her, It was one of things Petyr taught her was how seduce men yet still be a lady who was not aware of her beauty. 

"My lady you look great but is it really needed you are only going to go meet your brother…I meant your cousin" Jamie cooed at Sansa as he looked at her body longingly making no attempt to hide it, sansa rolled her eyes inwardly. Jamie had not left her side since he and Brienne had 'saved' her from Petyr, in return she had got his freedom from the queen. He had more than once told her about his feelings for her but whenever she looked at Jamie she saw cerci, it wasn’t his fault but she could never love him that way. But In some ways he was the only family she had and that was why he was coming with her to kings landing. If there was anyone she could trust with her life it was Jamie, it made her smile bitterly how things had changed.

"it’s not for Jon it’s for the royal family, you should you were once so close to the previous one" she said thinly but somewhat regretted it after she saw the hurt flash through his eyes. So she wrapped her arms around his neck. STOP IT, the old Sansa inside her warned her YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS ABOUT YOU DONT DO THIS, she blinked her away, that Sansa was dead now “and don’t you think this dress is a bit losses, mind if you tighten it up for me…ser" "Anything for my lady" his hands trailed down her waist and him arms pulled her close to him, slowly he pressed a kiss down the curve of her neck. it sent unwanted shudders in her body "Jamie.." she warned. "I know but let a man have his fun" but he quickly tighten her robe and left to get the horses ready for them. She knew that he hurt him but there was nothing left in her to go after him. How did i became a monster?

Jon

"Sansa is coming?" he looked at his half-brother blankly "why?" 

"Jon she is the lady of winter fell and even if you are from the north there is no banner man alive that will fight with you. From what i have heard they are calling her their Queen. We can’t survive another war, so yes she is coming"

"Well the only way to strength the north is marriage and i am not marring her if that’s what you are thinking" 

Aegon stared at him coldly and said "you know that Daenerys cannot produce an heir if anyone one finds out that the queen is barren then that will cause us to look weaker. Daenrys and I have discussed this that i will start looking for a second brid-"

"WHAT?! you cant leave her she is your wife and don’t forget she is the only reason you are on the throne and now you want to leave her"

"dont forget brother that you are the reason that only reason there was any war is because your whore mother couldn’t keep her legs closed" Aegon smirked "and daenerys only told me to find another wife is because you the HEIR is too busy brooding in corner to secure the throne"

He hated him. This wasn’t the first time he had used his mother to hurt him but Jon knew better to hit the king even if it was his half-brother because there was Targaryen madness hidden in those violet eyes. Jon stood up and left the room, his brother laughter following. 

He was not looking forward to his sister…cousin sister to come here. Why was it Sansa? Out of everyone it was her not Robb not Arya not Bran it was Sansa. the one that never loved him, never saw him as family. The day they met after years apart she just stood there and then spoke to him like he was nothing to her; she was covered in a thick wall of curtsies. When he left for kingslanding was the only time the old Sansa came back to beg him not to go. Her eyes big and shiny with tears he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t live in the castle were the ghost of his past haunted him. The laughter of Arya and bran running around playing and robb and his fath- him uncle sparring in court yard, but sometime it was worse it was just silence. everyone was gone. He just couldn’t so he left like a coward, left her alone with the ghosts. And now she was coming back into his life and Jon new she would hate him because he hated himself 

he went into Daenrys chambers, she was his only friend, "Aegon just told me you told him to get a second wife?!"

"yes i did" she said calmly " i can’t produce an heir and you refuse to find a wife and you know i don’t love Aegon but i can’t deny him his own children...so yes i did"

"Dany i will find someone…one day but what about you what will happen when he has kids you will be replaced but i won’t let th-"

a kingaurd came up to the door and said "sorry to interrupt your grace but lady Sansa of winter fell is here"

Aegon

He was sitting bored in hall when she was introduced. Everything about her sent him on alert, the way her eyes scanned the room to see what kind of girl she needed be, then she changed the way she walked so that everyone in the hall looked at her, she fixed her baby blue eyes on him and he just couldn’t look away. 

"your grace" she smirked at him knowing she had him in the palm of her hands, "i am lady sansa of house stark, warden of the north and this is my knight ser Jamie of house lannister ."

Jamie smirked from behind her and silently bowed down to him. Why was Lady sansa with a lannisters, from what he had heard she hated them even more than he did. 

"it’s my pleasure to meet to lady sansa...and ser Jamie. For all the rumours of your beauty do not do you justice"

She faked a blush that was so real that if varys hadnt taught him the ways of court he would never have known the difference and that just made him like her even more. He stopped and looked around. hmmm... every eye in court was on them, ser Jamie looked bored like he knew that Aegon was caught in sansa web. Well he was the king of the seven kingdoms and he could play games too. 

"why you flatter me too much, your grace"  
"I can’t help but wonder my lady, why you have a lannister in your company, especially one who was involved in your father’s death" Aegon smirked as he knew he hit sansa were is hurt.

"i believe bygones should be bygones" sansa looked at him with the wolf blood running through her eyes "or do you think every family that fought against you should be punished?" the tension was so think you could cut it with a knife. 

"I do believe my dear husband is only asking for your concern because you are the warden of the north as well as Jon’s cousin" Daenrys interrupted calmly, with Jon following behind her like her lost puppy…pathetic.

"yes my lady we are family, i didn’t mean no offense to my lady Sansa" said Aegon smugly.

"you could never offend me your grace" sansa gave him a flirty smile and turned her attention to Jon who had been trying to avoid her eyes. All her walls she had built up fell from her face at once and she ran and hugged him tight. Jon who was completely surprised as Aegon was stiffly hugged her back. His eyes were all big and shocked. Ugh if a women hugged him that way, he would have never let go, his half-brother was so ungrateful for her love. It annoyed Ageon to his bones that, a girl like sansa who never let her guard down for anyone would run up to Jon in the middle of court with her heart falling out of her chest and Jon would so rudely dismiss it. 

"it has been too long sansa...you um.. look well" Jon said awkwardly as he parted from the hug. Sansa's face fell apart and it was clear to everyone that she was trying to get over what happened. Aegon was just about to get up from the throne when Jamie rushed to her side and held her arm. Then faced Daenrys and said "if you dont mind, your grace. My lady and i are rather tired from our journey and would like to go to our chambers."

"yes..yes you may" dany said awkwardly as she looked at Jon from the corner of her eyes. He was staring at the floor looking like he wanted the ground to shallow himup. 

"I think i should take lady sansa to her chambers and you, ser Jaime can find yours yourself as you are too familiar with this castle already" Aegon made no attempt to Befriend the lannister. 

"i don’t think your services are neede-"

"Jamie it is impolite to argue with the king and yes you can accompany me your grace i would be honoured" the guared sansa had returned. It saddened him deeply that even for a moment the glow from her face had gone. 

JON 

what had he done! She had looked at him with such love he had not ever got from anyone. His sansa, the lady like sansa who would NEVER run up to anyone in the middle court but she had done it for him, her bastard brother and what had he done? Embarrassed her in front of everyone. There was a part of him that new she would never look at him like that again. And Aegon?! Why was he getting involved in this! He didn’t even know her and why did he look at her like that. Why did Jamie look at her like that? Well she had turned into quite a women and every man here couldn’t take their eyes off but she ran up to him and looked at him and he..he was such an idiot. What would Robb have done right know he would have picked her up and never have let her go but Jon on the other hand gave her a stiff hug. He had to go apologize to her and also he could never let her alone with aegon, she was his Sansa his responsibility now that her brothers and father were gone and Aegon would just hurt her that boy was not sane, not like he just hadn’t but he will make up for it. He darted towards her chamber, he was not Aegon 

"what was that about?" dany asked as she started following him

"i just panicked, i just didnt expect her to do that i am going to go see her"

"i think Aegon likes her.." dany said sadly. Jon stopped and faced her. He had never seen as her anything other than his friend and aunt but she looked so sad. Stupid aegon! He is ruining everything "I know i told him to find someone but i didn’t think he would so soon and with her. I know she is your cousin and all but i don’t want to lose everything for her. i just want my khal back" her eyes were shiny with tears. He hugged her and said "sansa isn’t like that she has just been through alot-

"and i havent?!" she looked angry "what’s the point asking her number one fan for help, just go find her I’ll be fine." and she walked away but he didn’t go after her, he would have before but he was not the man he was before the war. 

Jon headed to sansa’s chambers when he heard her and Aegon talking, he hid behind the door so he could just about see them. 

"do you love him?" Aegon asked 

"what...no i dont i just wanted to have family again i just wanted to be...loved"

ageon looked her deeply in the eyes and put his hand on her waist and pulled her towards him until their nose were touching "if you ran up to me like that...i would never let you go" 

Jon stiffened, why was Aegon doing this? He was never the kind of guy to say sweet things to a women, he would just fuck em' and leave. He watched sansa's face light up slowly

"i dont want another prince i have had enough with that and you are married"

he whispered in her ear something Jon couldn’t make out but sansa looked into his eyes and placed her hands on his neck and kissed him! WHAT!? What was she doing she doesn’t know what she is getting herself into. But he had to safe her... he was going to marry her before Aegon did. 


End file.
